


Love Like a Dog

by TheShinySword



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 4 Star Leon Card when?, Comedy, F/F, Honestly it's more of a Tomoe/Kaoru buddy comedy than a romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinySword/pseuds/TheShinySword
Summary: “Why would I date Kaoru when I already have a dog?”When Kaoru finally discovers the reason Chisato has rejected her (many, many) confessions of love she decides to take matters into her own hands. If there's only room for one dog in Chisato's life, then Kaoru will do anything to make sure it's her.





	Love Like a Dog

Kaoru Seta’s daily excursions to profess her love for Chisato Shirasagi at the school gates of Hanasakigawa Girls’ Academy had become the stuff of legends. She had quickly become a fixture at the gate, like a living, breathing (smoldering, pining) statue that could not be carried away (no matter how the teachers tried). Some days she waited for hours, leaning against the iron bars of the gate, for but a glimpse of Chisato’s back (as she exited out the back). Some days she arrived, glistening with sweat, and quickly shouted her affections before peeling back to her own school for theater club. Some days she sang her affections to intentionally deaf ears. Some days she recited poetry, some days there were props, but every day there was total rejection.

Kaoru, for her part, could not imagine why Chisato refused her advances. Perchance, it was loyalty to Pastel Palettes? But Kaoru had a similar calling and still found the time for passion. Could there be another suitor? Could another prince have discovered this marvelous princess? But no, Kaoru surely felt the injury deep in her soul if such a tragedy occurred or at the very least heard about it.

The answer revealed itself to her on a seemingly ordinary day. Once Chisato emerged from the school, beautiful as ever, with Kanon by her side. Kaoru swept in dashingly, so she imagined, rose in hand and words of love on her lips.

“Chisato, radiant as the sun herself, perhaps today you will honor me with your presence at a fine brewed beverage establishment?”

“No thank you,” Chisato neatly side stepped Kaoru with a dazzling smile and continued on her way.

Such was the dance they did.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go with her?” Kanon glanced apologetically in Kaoru’s direction.

Chisato chuckled, her laughter stabbing Kaoru’s heart, though not half as sharp as her next words:

“Why would I date Kaoru when I already have a dog?”

Ah.

The bard said, “The course of true love never did run smooth” but he had little to say about women who prefer their dogs.

Kaoru had scarcely thought of anything else since then. All along the real rival for Chisato’s affections was not her duty to Pastel Palettes, nor another suitor’s interest. No! It was her blasted, furred companion: Leon! Leon with his golden hair and soulful eyes and that cute little bandanna he wore around his neck. Oh that Kaoru were a dog such as he, that she could walk beside Chisato, cutely begging for scraps, satisfied with an occasional head pat and ‘good girl’.

As long as Leon existed, Kaoru’s love would go unfulfilled.

Kaoru was still steaming over her four legged rival when she got home that night, still contemplating the sole canine candidate for Chisato’s affections as she ate dinner, still mulling how to deal with the fluffy fiend’s fallacious victory as she soaked in the tub, and totally at a loss for how to beat that damned dog when opportunity, or rather Chisato, knocked upon her front door.

Kaoru somehow threw open the door and leaned casually in the frame in the same motion. “Chisato, I see fate brings us together on such a fleeting night. Shall we dance together in the moonlight, with only the stars to bear witness?”

“Oh Kaoru,” Chisato laid a hand to her cheek, “I thought I brought us together. By knocking. I need a favor.”

“A favor for a beautiful maiden. What mayhaps-”

Chisato cut Kaoru’s periphrastic speech off, “I don’t have much time. I just got called into studio but I’m not done with Leon’s walk.”

At the sound of his name the dreaded beast lumbered from the shadows. Kaoru glowered. He was so self satisfied. His ears perking at Chisato’s voice, his tail wagging from side to side. So desperate, Kaoru was almost embarrassed for him if she weren’t so busy being jealous of him.

“Can you take him around the neighborhood for me and back home? He gets cranky if he doesn’t get his full walk. Don’t you Leon?” Chisato rubbed around the golden retrievers ears, eyes sparkling with an adoration Kaoru could only dream of looking her way.

“That’s…” Kaoru hesitated to deny Chisato anything but, “I have little experience in the ways of canine navigation.”

“He’s very easy to handle, he’ll go right to sleep when you’re done.” Chisato glanced up at Kaoru’s still hesitant face. “Kao-chan, please?”

A thousand suns lit in Kaoru’s cheeks as her mind vacated the premises, “I s-suppose I can take care of him.”

“Thank you. Leon, be good,” Chisato had no sooner handed Kaoru Leon’s reins (they’re called reins right?) then she dashed away to whatever appointment she had to keep.

So there was Kaoru standing in the door way to her house with the only between her and her heart’s desire on a leash in her hands. And Kaoru was going to take him for a walk.

Leon was rather easy to handle and he seemed to know where he wanted to go. They were quite the pair, handsome dog and handsome girl, though Kaoru could hardly appreciate the pleasing image they made together. Instead, her thoughts were consumed by a single question: How to get rid of this dog?

Hurting Leon was obviously not an option, Kaoru was a lover not a fighter. But surely there was no harm if Leon found himself in a more pleasant situation. She paused at the gates of the shopping district. Leon whimpered in the direction of the croquette shop. Was someone holding a raffle? What if Leon won an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii? He might enjoy the beaches of Waikiki so much he just never thought to return. Leon could live out his days frolicking in waves, enjoying a whole roasted pig every night, and Kaoru could finally gain her lady’s affections.

Ah but wait, it was already nightfall, and no one held raffles after six. Time was of the essence. Kaoru cursed her fortune, that was the only flaw in her otherwise perfect plan.

They continued on their walk, Leon sniffed around the edge of a nearby park. Perhaps her friends could assist. Michelle was a bear and bears were essentially large, bipedal dogs that occasionally DJ. Could Michelle whisk the dog away to Michelleland? Surely that mystical marvelous land had a place for a needy pup. He would bring joy to all the little boy and girl Michelles that lived there and Kaoru would bring joy to Chisato by finally taking her out to dinner.

Except, where was Michelleland? Michelle was notoriously tight-lipped about its secret location and there was a possibility Michelleland was closeby. Why it could even be the very park Leon had led her to! Though that seemed unlikely, this park was barely two Kaoru’s wide with only a few bushes and trees to distinguish it from an empty lot.

Snap!

“Borf!” All at once, Leon threw his entire weight into the end of the leash, pulling in the direction of something rustling in the bushes. Kaoru could barely hold on and tug him back.

Wait. Maybe she didn’t needhelp getting rid of Leon. Maybe Leon would get rid of himself. What if he didn’t need Waikiki or Michelleland? What if he was happy with the scenic city streets? Dogs ran away all the time and if this was what Leon wanted anyway, it couldn’t be so bad. With that in mind, Kaoru dropped the leash.

And Leon stayed put.

Kaoru cast her hand out, pointing into the darkness neighborhood, “Go off my rival! You are free! Chase whatever you want to your heart’s desire!”

Leon sat down, tongue lolling, tail thumping the ground.

“Don’t you understand? You are a servant of man no longer! You are a free, wild thing. You go where you please!”

Leon’s head cocked to the side. Their eyes met. And there in the vacuous void of Leon’s gaze Kaoru saw a kindred spirit. She was looking at the only creature in the whole world who understood how she felt.

“Ah, we are the same aren’t we? Both hopelessly in love with the fairest princess of all. Even if she doesn’t return our feelings we just wish to remain by her side, don’t we? I’ve been a fool,” Kaoru rarely (never) felt shame but she slowly felt tiniest pinprick of it creeping up in her heart as she remembered how Chisato looked at Leon. What was she thinking? Chisato loved Leon and Kaoru loved Chisato. And even if Chisato ultimately chose her dog over her childhood friend, all Kaoru really wanted was Chisato’s happiness. Which meant Leon had to stay by their princess’ side.

Kaoru picked up Leon’s leash. How magical, there in the moonlight they had found mutual understanding. “As Shakespeare said: ‘Leon, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship’.”

“ARF ARF ARF!”

“WAH!”

THUD.

How strange, just now Kaoru could have sworn she was looking down at Leon, but now she could only see the stars above. She reached her hand up at the sky, admiring the crimson rope burn left behind by the leash rushing through her fingers. Fleeting…

Something wet and cold pressed into her cheek. Could it be the chilly touch of death, come for her at last? Slurp slurp slurp. Was that Death’s... slimy wet tongue, tasting her resolve?

Kaoru forced her head to turn, “Ah, Leon, you returned for me. Sweet canine, I plotted against you, yet in my hour of need you return to my side to share in my pain. I’m afraid, I cannot move. My back has betrayed me and so I make my grave on this spot. Still your company does give comfort- eh? Leon? Where are you going?”

Leon bounced off after that same something rustling in the bushes and out of Kaoru’s line of sight.

“L-leon! Leon come back!” No matter how much she shouted, Leon did not return. Worse still the pain in Kaoru’s back showed no signs of improving. At least if she died out here she would never have to see Chisato’s crying face. …Would Chisato cry more over Leon’s absence or Kaoru’s untimely tragic death?

Kaoru’s funeral would be a public affair, how could it not be when so many would in mourning. There would be a commemorative photo book, of course, for all her little bereaved kittens. “Senpai?” Hello, Happy World would perform their saddest number, probably the one about the sandwich? And Chisato… Chisato… “Senpai, can you hear me?” Chisato would miss the whole thing putting up lost dog posters for Leon! Unacceptable!

“Senpai, are you crying?”

“Even in death, I lose to him!”

“Huh? Who’re you talking about?”

Kaoru creaked her neck around to find Tomoe squatting beside the actor’s prone body, concern and confusion painted in equal amounts across on her face. “My young protege. Did you sense my distress and come to my aid?”

“I just saw some weirdo lying in the park on my way home,” Tomoe sighed. “Can you stand up?”

“Alas, the answer is no.”

“Figures. Hold tight, I’m gonna sit you up.” Tomoe reached around Kaoru and yanked her to a sitting position by the armpits. It was inelegant but effective. “Okay, climb on.” Tomoe turned around, offering her back to her upperclassman.

“I appreciate the gesture, but I cannot accept.”

“No offense but I don’t think you can really refuse. I’ll get you home.”

The young drummer had a point, Kaoru’s options were quite limited. Still, Kaoru couldn’t return home without Leon, not after what she’d just realized. If only-- wait, this was perfect! “Young Tomoe, don’t you see! It’s destiny that brought you here, you are fated to serve tonight as my gallant steed.”

“I was gonna take you home, but if you hit your head you’ll have to go to the hospital.”

“No! Don’t you see, you’re the only one who can deliver me to Leon’s rescue. Together we will protect Chisato’s smiling face,” Kaoru reached out and grabbed Tomoe’s hand, at least her arms still worked despite the agony in her back.

“Who’s Leon?”

“Leon is Chisato’s beloved.”

Tomoe’s mouth fell open, “No way. Senpai, are you in a love triangle? And you’re on your way to rescue the other guy? That’s too cool!”

“Of sorts. We were out for a moonlit wal-- duel when he suddenly took to the woods.”

“Oh. He’s a dog, isn’t he?”

“A golden retriever.”

“Leave it to Seta-Senpai to get in a love triangle with a dog,” Tomoe laughed from deep in her chest. “Okay, okay. I’ll help you find him.”

“You have my deepest gratitude,” Kaoru, with much assistance, clambered onto Tomoe’s back.

It was an unusual sight. Kaoru was only a few centimeters taller than Tomoe but she was awfully lanky, her limbs dangled around Tomoe’s shoulders and arms with proportions of a grown man riding a pony. There was nowhere for Kaoru to rest her head unless the actor nestled her head around the crook of Tomoe’s neck, which, of course, she did without a second thought. To Tomoe’s credit she didn’t buckle even an inch under her upperclassman’s weight or wiggling, years of dragging around drum kits and taikos had paid off.

“Leon!”

“Leon!”

Tomoe trotted them around the perimeter of the park but the golden retriever was nowhere to be found. The park wasn’t terribly large and other than the bushes that had lured Leon away there wasn’t much in the way of places to hide. The only sign he’d ever been there was the remnants of his red leash, torn on a fence post.

“I don’t think he’s here,” Tomoe sighed.

“He must have followed his heart elsewhere.”

“I mean he’s a dog, so it was probably his nose.”

“A midsummer’s night snack perhaps?”

“The shopping district! I bet he wandered over there. Hold on tight Senpai!” Tomoe charged off like a rickshawless rickshaw runner down the street. If people were staring they were too fast to notice and too shameless to care.

Soon the orange arch of the downtown shopping district came into view. It became quickly apparent that something had caused a commotion at the Kitagawa’s butcher shop. A small crowd was gathered, staring at something and muttering among themselves. A familiar face approached Kaoru and Tomoe as they drew near.

“Tomoe! A-and Kaoru-senpai?” Himari cheerful wave faltered as she staggered at the unique display before her. “I think had a dream like this once, but the piggy back thing was very different.”

“Hello little kitten,” Kaoru shot Himari a dazzling smile over Tomoe’s shoulder, “Can you help us? We’re looking for a dog, yay high.” Kaoru waggled her foot around Leon’s general height.

“You’re looking for a dog too?”

Kaoru frowned, “Too?”

“He was like six feet tall with demon eyes!” A high-pitched cry broke through the crowd.

Kaoru urged Tomoe to push through the crowd. There, talking excitedly at an exhausted looking police officer, was Hagumi, a dented empty metal tray at her feet.

“He came out of nowhere like zoooooom!” Hagumi narrowly missed striking the policeman with her flailing arms. “And then BANG he knocked over all the fresh croquettes! Gobbled them right up too!” The crowd rumbled around them, hooked on Hagumi’s tale.

The officer sighed deeply, “and you think the thief was...”

“A golden chupacabra!”

All at once the crowd sighed like the air had been let out of them and began to wander away. The police officer flipped his notepad shut, “Kid, don’t call the cops for nonsense okay?”

“But it’s true!” Hagumi called after him.

“I believe you Hagumi!” Kaoru lightly dug her heels—“Ow! Senpai!”— into her magnificent steed’s sides, spurring her through the departing crowd. “Hagumi! I believe you’ve faced the same beast we seek.”

“Woah! Tomo-chin and Kaoru look so cool!” Hagumi ran a circle around them, “Is this training? Can I do it too?” Hagumi looked around for a target. “Hii-chan! Ride me!”

“Eh? Right here?!”

“Now, now Hagumi,” Kaoru chuckled. “It takes a very special sort of person to be able to master this move. You can’t just let anyone ride you.”

Tomoe jostled Kaoru a bit, “Senpai, focus.”

“Of course, we can have this discussion later.”

“Please don’t.”

“Hagumi!” Kaoru pointed theatrically from Tomoe’s back. Tomoe winced away from the noise. “The one you call chupacabra is none other than our target: Leon the dog! He is no insidious livestock licker but a magnificent golden retriever!”

Hagumi looked doubtful, “He seemed pretty chupacabraish to me.”

“What do you mean by ‘chupacabraish’?” Tomoe asked.

“Hmmm,” the softball star contemplated about the question like it was her final exam.“Well I’ve never seen him before so what else could he be?”

“That’s...”

“I get totally get it!” Himari jumped to Hagumi’s defense. “It’s like when you say Kleenex instead of tissue!”

“Or the bard instead of Shakespeare!”

“Or burger instead of hamburger!”

“Those are all totally different!” Tomoe roared, Kaoru hanging tight for dear life off her back. “Hagumi! Which way did the chupudogora go?”

Hagumi’s face screwed up in concentration. The group waited with bated breath. “Dunno.”

Kaoru yanked on Tomoe’s hair to keep her from throttling Hagumi.

“Oh wait!” Himari waved her hand like she was answering the teacher, “I remember now! He went towards the Yamabuki bakery.”

“My little kitten you have done me a great service today.”

“Himari, you could have said that earlier,” Tomoe sighed.

“I guess I caught chupucabra fever!” Himari winked. “I’ll help you look too!”

“Onward Tomoe! Hagumi, keep your eyes out if he returns!”

“Soiya!” Tomoe took off towards the bakery, Himari close behind them.

KATHUNG!

The trio arrived just in time to hear a metallic clang and scrape out back. Tomoe skidded around the corner and into crime scene. Thick jam smeared the back wall of the Yamabuki bakery. The ground was coated by bits of pastry. Several garbage bags had been ripped open, their contents splayed out without rhyme or reason. And in the middle was a golden retriever, crumbles on his muzzle, thoroughly pleased with himself.

“Arf, arf!”

“Leon!”

Kaoru opened her mouth to suggest, perhaps, Tomoe put the injured guitarist on the ground before going after the large, athletic dog. Alas, before she could speak Tomoe lunged for Leon, Kaoru still quite attached to the drummer’s back. She was very grateful to her years of horseback riding for preparing her thighs to cling to Tomoe for dear life as they scrambled after Leon.

Tomoe, impressively forgetting the tall teenager on her back, managed to keep them from tumbling onto the ground. “Come here boy.’ She swiped out at him but only grasped empty air.

Leon leaped out of the way, tail wagging, enjoying the new game he thought they were playing. He barked cheerfully, possibly mockingly, it was hard to tell with Leon.

“Himari! Go around the side!” Tomoe jumped to cut Leon off (Kaoru tried not to think about the painful whiplash she’d have later). Himari followed from around the other side. Slowly they crept in to surround the dog. Careful. Caaareful.

Leon wagged his tail, the image of innocence, but Kaoru knew better. Kaoru knew what he was capable of. “He’s going to run!”

But by the time the words were out of her mouth, it was too late. Leon bull-rushed Tomoe, ducking between her legs at the very last second, “Shoot! Senpai!”

THUD! BOOF!  
For the second time that night Kaoru found herself looking up at the stars as a sharp pain raced through her back except this time she also had a teenage girl with the approximate strength of a linebacker on top of her, crushing every molecule of air from her entire, already broken, body. The stars in night sky blurred into white lines, slowly expanding to occupy her whole field of vision. Through the white-hot pain one thought echoed clearly in her mind:

_What am I doing?_

“Tomoe! Are you okay?”

Kaoru Seta, prince of Haneoka Girls’ High, was lying paralyzed in a back alley, chasing after the dog of a girl who clearly, painfully did not love her back.

“Senpai! Can you hear me Senpai?”

Kaoru said nothing.

“You’ll have to do mouth to mouth.”

“Himari...”

“I’m not joking! I’m worried!”

The white in Kaoru’s vision slowly faded to reveal Tomoe and Himari’s concerned faces staring down at her. Kaoru blinked slowly. “Hello.”

Tomoe frowned, “Himari, can you go see if the Yamabukis saw where Leon went?”

“What about Kaoru-Senpai?” Himari looked at her friend incredulously.

“I’ll take care of her, we just need a moment.”

“Okay,” Himari disappeared from Kaoru’s sight.

Tomoe ducked away as well. Kaoru heard a light scuffling noise followed by a small tickle at the side of her head.

Kaoru didn’t dare move any of her body to look but her curiosity was strong, “what are you doing?”

“Laying down next to you so it looks like we had a killer fight and not like a dog made us eat shit.”

The absurdity of everything crashed in around Kaoru like a flood filling all the spaces around her until the only thing she could do was laugh and laugh and laugh until suddenly she was trying not to choke on her tears instead. All the while Tomoe laid beside her quietly drumming out a comforting rhythm with on the ground.

“What would you think if someone compared you to a dog?”

The drumming stopped. “Me? Be flattered I guess, I like dogs.” Tomoe mulled the question over, “But if someone called Senpai a dog, it’s probably because you’re really needy.”

“I’m needy?” Kaoru snapped to the side to face Tomoe on instinct.

“It’s just... I think being loved by you would be a lot to deal with.” Tomoe folded her hands behind her head, “Kind of like a dog that wants constant attention, always jumping around, lickin’ people and begging for stuff. It’s nice that you want to please everyone but like with you it’s _everyone,_ ya know? How can anyone know they’re actually special to you?”

“Do people think my passion is insincere?” Kaoru frowned, she’d never thought of it like that.

“I don’t know about insincere,” Tomoe rolled up, cracking her neck. “Look, we’re talking about Chisato-san, right? You’re childhood friends, I know a lot about those. maybe just wants there to be some part of you only she gets to know. Besides, she clearly loves dogs and she’s not the kind of person to put up with someone she didn’t actually care about.”

“You’re actually pretty insightful.”

Tomoe went red around the ears, “Only about other people. I’m pretty dense about myself. Honestly, I find that doglike quality of yours pretty admirable. I could never be as bold with my feelings.”

A sly smile snuck back onto Kaoru face. “Are you perchance in love?”

Kaoru expected Tomoe to blush and deny it but instead she looked over at the entrance to the alley with a soft, resigned look Kaoru knew very well. “Yeah I am.”

“Oh.”

“She doesn’t know. I thought about telling her for a while but…” Tomoe shrugged. “Staying by her side is good enough for me, why wreck a good thing, right?”

“It seems you’re doglike as well. A loyal hound indeed.”

“I guess dogs get used for all kinds of metaphors.”

Kaoru clapped Tomoe on the shoulder, “When you want to tell her I must insist you let me assist.”

“Don’t you mean if?”

“We can put on a marvelous stage production!” Kaoru stretched and stood. It felt good to move. She reached a hand out to Tomoe, “We still have the costumes from the White Day musical! No! We can’t reuse assets for something so important, I’ll commission a whole wardrobe for you!”

“Are you listening to me?” Tomoe grabbed Kaoru’s hand, letting her senpai pull her to her feet. She stopped and stared at Kaoru in disbelief. “Senpai, you’re standing up.”

“I’m standing up!” Kaoru suddenly realized the momentousness of what she’d just done. Kaoru spun around, grabbing at her arms, her legs, her shoulders, for the first time that evening feeling totally, wonderfully Kaoru Seta. “How splendid! I appreciate your services my noble steed but it seems I need your back no longer!”

“Glad to hear it,” Tomoe grinned. “I guess everything got knocked back into place the second time you fell?”

“Tomoe! Kaoru-senpai!” Himari ran back into the alley. “You’re okay!”

The prince smiled at Himari with the full force of Kaoru Seta, “As Shakespeare says: three rights make a left.”

Himari blushed and stuttered some unintelligible reply. Oops. Kaoru glanced back at Tomoe apologetically, she’d try to temper the Kaoru Seta charm around certain people from now on. Tomoe shrugged, still grinning.

“Where next Senpai?”

“If I am truly so doglike, surely I can use my instincts to find Leon!”

Himari pumped her fist in the air. “No one knows where he went so why not!”

“Alright!” Tomoe followed suit. “We’re putting all our faith in Seta-Senpai!”

“I shall not disappoint!” Kaoru stuck her pointer finger out as if feeling for the wind’s direction.

Think, think, think. Where would Leon go? The dog had had an exciting run after the thing in th bushes. He’d eaten a full croquette dinner and a delicious stale pastry dessert. He’d worn himself out tussling with Tomoe. What next? If Kaoru was a dog—no Kaoru WAS a dog. This was a role only worthy of an actor of her caliber. She just had to follow his logic, how did Leon want to conclude his night?

Of course. There was only one place Leon could possibly be.

“Woof! How fleeting the answer is!” Kaoru let out a sharp bark and ran into the night. Tomoe and Himari followed close behind, unphased by their senpai’s sudden barking.

Kaoru led them out from behind the Yamabuki bakery and through the downtown shopping district (“Woof woof, young Hagumi!”). They raced down the street, past the salarymen stumbling their way home, past Kaoru’s own door, last seen a lifetime ago. On and on they ran until Kaoru finally slowed to a stop in front of an ordinary home with a pile of golden fur curled up on the doormat.

Tomoe’s eyes grew wide with realization, “Is this...?”

“We are the same after all, we always return to where our heart resides,” Kaoru ran a hand over the familiar gate. “I suspect Chisato will return home soon.”

Himari sniffed, “I’m so glad.” Her sniffling quickly turned into full blown sobbing. “I just –” sob “–love happy endings so much.”

“I think it’s time for us to go home,” Tomoe wrapped an arm around Himari’s shoulders. “Good night Senpai.”

“Good night, and thank you. I promise to repay the favor in full. We can start rehearsals next week!”

“Rehearsals? Are you doing another show Tomoe?”

“D-Don’t worry about it.”

And then Kaoru was alone. Well, not quite alone. Leon looked up as she approached the front porch, tail wagging languid and content. “Leon, how could I have ever treated you as a rival when you’re clearly my teacher?”

Leon huffed deeply and rolled over, already back to sleeping.

“A lesson already? I supposed it is time to rest,” Kaoru yawned. “If I must...”

* * *

Chisato wasn’t entirely surprised to find Kaoru and Leon curled around each other and sleeping soundly at her front door. Walking Leon wasn’t a particularly herculean task but Kaoru always found a way to make ordinary things larger than life. She was the most interesting girl in the whole world after all. And when she was like this? Chisato reached down to brush a loose hair from Kaoru’s face. It was enough to make a girl fall in love.

“It might be nice to have two dogs, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's definitely an alternate universe where Kaoru tried to prove she's a better dog than Leon instead. "Chisato~ come pet my glossy coat~" "Look at how many tricks I know~ Woof woof Chisato, woof woof~". Chisato would probably take her straight to the pound...


End file.
